it's just a bet right?
by Uchiha-Yakusha101
Summary: NEVER make a bet over a girl. She WILL find out, and do something... bad. Read as Uchiha Sasuke, and Uchiha Itachi learns the hard way after making a bet of Haruno Sakura. Oh, the fun she will have.
1. Chapter 1: Having to Move

**October 19.**

**Dear Diary-**

**Today I received a message from Konoha. My mother died. I mean I didn't know her very well, because she sent me off to Suna. But that was because my father is an alcoholic, and abused my mother and me when I was younger. They told me she died in a car incident, and my father ran off somewhere and can't be found. So now they are saying I'll have to **_**move**_** to Konoha. I guess I'll have to tell Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara somehow. I don't think Kankuro will mind that much, I mean he does have a girlfriend and he is probably going to marry her, but Temari is like my sister, and Gaara….he is my boyfriend. Ha. The super star of the school. I even heard we were voted 'cutest couple'. Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow I guess….good-bye for now….**

**Sincerely,**

Haruno Sakura

As I put my diary away, I heard a knock coming from the door.

"Come in!!" I yelled, half expecting it to be my boyfriend and his siblings. It was. Gaara walked in, hugged me and gently kissed me. I love it when he does that. Temari and Kankuro followed in after him.

"What's the matter babe?"

"Yeah you seemed very…devastated." I handed the parchment of paper I received from Konoha to Temari, who read it and immediately hugged me. Gaara took the paper and just sat down. The paper read;

_Haruno Sakura,_

_We are sorry to inform you that your mother has died in a car accident, and your father is not telling us where to find him. Which actually is o.k. because we wouldn't want you staying with him anyway. But this also brings me to say that because you have no more relatives to stay with, you must move back to Konoha. We have already enrolled you to the local High School, Konoha High. Please be here by the twenty-first. _

_Sincerely,_

_Tsunade_

"That doesn't even give us time to throw you a good-bye party!" Temari complained.

"I guess it's time for us to leave. You have to get packed and all." Gaara got up and left with out even saying good-bye! I mean for all he knew I could actually skip out on school tomorrow and pack and leave without saying good-bye to him! My mouth was wide open as he closed the door after him.

"Sakura-" Temari tried to comfort me.

"Just leave." I turned and left them to go to my room. After I heard the door close and I made sure they left, I sat on the edge of my bed and cried.

The next morning I noticed I was on the floor. I must have fallen asleep crying. At any rate I look at the clock half asleep. It was 11:09. SHIT!!! I am SO late to school….**Or you can just stay here and pack. I mean, like stay away from Gaara after being SO rude! **_For once Inner, your actually right. I mean I do have a lot of packing to do, and driving to Konoha takes a day and a half…_**So it's settled. You are gonna stay here, leave a note so they know you left, and go to Konoha. **I packed everything that was valuable.

I sat down in the middle of my extremely empty apartment, and took out my cell to look at the time. 4:33. _**HONK HONK!!**_ My cab was here. I taped the note on the door, and off I went to go to a new school, new friends, and a new life style. I mean, after all my mother was FAR from poor. At least that is what I was told, and it is all going to be entrusted to me when I turn 18 in two years. As I got into the cab I noticed Temari coming to my apartment. She saw the note I left for them. I could see her starting to get ready for a sermon, probably directed to Gaara. I started to laugh. The car took off, and I was heading to a new life, all though, I was really crying inside because Gaara didn't even care to say good-bye.


	2. Chapter 2: The Bet

Chapter 2.

"Oi, Miss Haruno. We are almost there." I woke up from my slumber in the back seat of the cab. We were driving down Kyomu Lane. My house was 567 Kyomu Lane, the end of the street. As I looked at the houses I noticed they had the family name over the head of the door, and the houses were HUGE! Like mansions! We passed Hyuuga, which was the biggest house I noticed, then Uchiha, and finally Haruno. I thanked the cab driver and paid him as he drove off. I fumbled to get my keys out as I felt eyes on me. I turned and looked at the Uchiha house. There was a boy who almost looked my age looking at me. When he saw me look at him he turned around and closed his window. Interesting. I walked into my house and gasped. This was my house?! Holy shit!! It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside! I was distracted as my cell rang.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one! _

I pressed ignore. I closed the door behind me and went up to the biggest bedroom and unpacked all of the belongings I brought with me.

-Next Day-

I woke up, and got dressed in my new miniskirt with a pink cheery blossom top, along with some flip flops. I grabbed a piece of toast and I went out the door. _Oh great, how am I gonna get to school?_ **Um, walk? It's not that far away, and besides you can get a car after school…that is if you don't have any homework. **_Yeah, good idea inner._ I started walking to school when a stretch limo passed me, and suddenly stop. I swear I could hear a guy groaning. I walked up too it, and the window rolled down. OMFG!! That was the guy all the girls in Suna were AWLWAYS talking about! He was even hotter in person. His beautiful raven hair, and onyx eyes, and if you even saw the commercials, a VERY hott body. Uchiha Sasuke. His brother was in the limo too, and of course he was a star athlete along with him. They were both the hottest guys on the face of the planet.

"Hey, what's your name?" I was shocked. THE Uchiha Sasuke asked me my name! As soon as he leaves I am SOOO gonna call Temari and brag!!!

"Haruno Sakura." I said strongly as I could, I mean I didn't want to sound like a loser in front of him.

"Miss Haruno Sakura, are you attending Konoha High?"

"Yes."

"How come I never see you? Your beautiful pink hair should have made me notice you sooner."

"I just moved here from Suna."

"Do you know Gaara?" His voice had changed from the sweet voice to a harsher one. How would I tell him he WAS my boyfriend?

"N-no." I walked in the direction of the school, but the limo kept following me.

"You're lying."

"I was never obliged to answer any questions."

"You will answer my questions if you want to be my girlfriend." My heart stopped beating. THAT JERK!! He was going to use me JUST to get to Gaara!! **Throw your water on him. Hottie or not he WILL NOT use you like that!**

I threw my water on him and stormed off.

-Sasuke Pov-

I was expecting her to say yes, like every other girl in the world, but my answer was water being thrown on me. Did she not know who I was? I own Konoha High. I can make her life a living hell. She knows Gaara, and she isn't telling me, and I'll find out why.

"I guess you can't get all the girls you want. Foolish little brother."

"Shut up Itachi! It's not like you would be able to get her either!"

"Want to bet? If I get the girl, then you will acknowledge me as the superior one, if you get her, I will finally say that you can be smooth."

Now if this was any other guy I would say no. but it was my brother. My elder brother in fact. His opinion meant everything. Because what he thought about me would eventually be what everyone thought about me. I now I shouldn't make deals over girls, because they find out sooner or later…

"Deal."

-Normal Pov-

Unbeknownst to them, they were being listened to.

"Fine. If that's how they want to play, so be it. It is so on Uchiha's."


	3. UPDATE

HELLO ALL!

This is just a let you know, I've completely re-started and created a new account

I have started to re-write my story "A Twist In My Story"

My new account is Uchiha-Yaku-Chan

SOOOOO that means GO AND READ CHAPTER ONE of TWIST!

And review it's awesomeness

I love you all 3 and thanks for understanding my need of new-ness

-Yaku-chan :D


End file.
